C. Miller
Private C.File:C. Miller.png Miller was a United States Marine that served in World War II in the Pacific theater. He is one of the three playable characters in the Call of Duty: World at War campaign. Biography Miller is first seen in on Makin Atoll in a Japanese base. Prior to that, Miller was part of a Marine Raider team that landed on Makin Island and was captured by Japanese forces and brought to the Japanese base. Miller witnesses fellow Marine Pvt. K. Pyle have his throat slit by a boot knife after he spat at a Japanese Officer's face. Before the Japanese could execute Miller, he was rescued by Corporal Roebuck, Sergeant Tom Sullivan and other Marine Raiders when Roebuck impales Miller's assailant in the back with his knife and Sullivan strangles the Japanese officer. Miller and the Marines damage the Japanese forces stationed there and move to the extraction point. However, Miller is knocked to the ground by an explosion and is attacked by a Katana-wielding Japanese soldier but is saved by Sullivan and is dragged onto a boat. Months later, Miller, Sullivan, Roebuck, teen-recruit Polonsky and elements of the 1st Marine Division storm the white beach of Peleliu Island to make way for Allied forces. However, in the final stage of taking the beach defenses, Sullivan is killed by a Banzai Charger and Roebuck is promoted to Sergeant. Miller and the Marines then secure Peleliu Airfield and crush the remaining Japanese forces. Seven months later, Roebuck, Polonsky, and Miller take part in the invasion of Okinawa, the bloodiest battle of the Pacific War. Despite being low on supplies, Miller and his squad decimate the Japanese forces at Wana Ridge. Then the 1st Marine division storms Shuri Castle, the last Japanese stronghold on the island. Late in the battle, Miller's squad comes across Japanese soldiers attempting to surrender. It turns out to be a clever trick when they assault Roebuck and Polonsky who were trying to secure them (the player could choose to save either Roebuck or Polonsky). After saving Polonsky/Roebuck, Miller and the remaining Marines are engaged by numerous Japanese forces. Miller and his team are saved when the Japanese are assaulted by an U.S. fighter plane and are defeated. After the battle, either Roebuck or Polonsky hands Miller the other's dog tags, and Roebuck's voice can be heard in the background, saying that they could all go home. fuck me please Call of Duty: Black Ops When passing through the Pentagon as Alex Mason, a large picture of Miller can be seen. Also, a C. Miller was the agent that conducted Mason's polygraph test after he escaped Vorkuta. Given that Miller would be 41 years old, this may be him. .]] thumb|300px|right|The trailer showing Miller's face at 1:15 Trivia * According to his birth date (2 August 1922), he is around 20 at Makin, and around 23 at Peleliu and Okinawa. * During the intro to World at War, seen on the right, you can see Miller's serial number to his left. It is 354563. * Miller seems to be the support gunner for the squad, as he has a machine gun on most missions, and Roebuck asks him to operate the Japanese's Triple-25 AA-Gun on multiple occasions. * At the start of Semper Fi, Sullivan gives Miller a helmet, but if playing Co-op, he is seen wearing a cap. * One possible instance of Miller speaking in-game, though being unheard by the player, is when the player calls in an artillery strike during "Little Resistance". The officer receiving the orders repeats the given coordinates despite Miller having seemingly said nothing. * It is possible that Miller can be heard screaming in the end of "Semper Fi". When he is caught in the explosion before being wounded by the katana wielding Japanese soldier, the player can distinctly hear a single voice screaming in pain and yelling out "Oh Shit". Being the only one caught in the explosion, it is possible that it is Miller. * Although it seems strange that in the two years between the first and second mission Miller is never promoted, many Marines served the entire war and were discharged as Privates or Privates 1st Class. His reason for possibly never being promoted was partly due to a wound he received on Makin. If the player looks close enough, they can see the katana that the Japanese soldier uses towards the end to attack Miller slices right into his leg. This might have kept him out of battle until Peleliu therefore delaying any possible promotions, though he may have been kept down for conduct violations. Also he could have easily refused promotion, being if he accepted he would have been made an NCO at Corporal and most likely put in charge of a fire-team thus separating him from Roebuck which he would not have wanted to do. * Interestingly, both Miller and Petrenko stay Privates throughout their war. Neither seem to take promotion. * Miller, Sullivan and Roebuck are called the "old breed" by new recruits (likely in the late teens like Polonsky), despite being "not even out of their Twenties", or possibly this implies that Miller, Sullivan, and Roebuck served in the 1st Marine Division also known as "The Old Breed" or "Blue Diamond". * Miller is presumably the squad's radioman (as seen in "Little Resistance" and "Breaking Point", with the exceptions being "Hard Landing" and levels where he uses a Flamethrower). * Miller has an impressive kill count, including the destruction of at least three to five tanks and the killing of over two hundred Japanese soldiers. It is also noteworthy that he can handle almost every weapon correctly (although this is up to the actions and skill of the player). * During the original Call of Duty: World at War release trailer, the player hears an unidentified Marine's voice speaking alongside a Japanese soldier. Since the player does not hear that Marine's voice anywhere in the campaign, it may be that it is the voice of Private Miller. * There is a Joe Miller in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, and may or may not been inspired by C. Miller. It could be that the two are related though there is nothing to prove this. * Miller may have possibly been named after the game's special effects artist, as the Call of Duty developer teams have been known to include such allusions. * In ''Call of Duty: World at War'' for the Nintendo DS, a recurring character in some missions is named 'Pvt. Miller'. He may possibly be a reference to the console and PC versions of the game. * On Miller's Government Issue picture, he seems to be holding a M1A1 Carbine, even though this gun is rarely used in the game. * Miller is one of the few playable characters that had a character model designed for him (In this case, a heavily bearded man). Some of the others include Dimitri Petrenko (for the same reason, they can be seen from the outside on co-op), Captain John Price (only played in 2 missions), Reznov (only one mission), Captain Mosley (also only played in one mission), Alex Mason, Jason Hudson, Doyle, Soap (for his significant NPC role) Nazi Zombies characters and the Finest Hour playable characters. * In Call of Duty: Black Ops, a C. Miller was the agency security official that conducted Alex Mason's polygraph test upon breaking out of the Vorkuta gulag. If this was the Call Of Duty: World At War Miller, he would be 41. * He could possibly be one of the Marine's from Zombie Verruckt, because he would not always but usually say "For Private Pyle". * The video makes a reference to Ununpentium, as the part to see Miller's face is at 1:15. * Miller could be the person on the front cover because the soldier is using a Thompson. It should also be noted that the soldier has his sleeves rolled up, Miller can be seen in the game having his sleeves rolled up. Also, the person is fighting in the jungle. Miller fought in the pacific which has dense jungles which gives another reason why Miller could be the person on the cover. * Like Dimitri Petrenko, he uses Random NPC skins from Multiplayer. This can be seen if doing the third person glitch on the campaign or Co-op mode. References ru:Миллер Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Marines